Misadventures of Cream and Friends
by Lucy the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to Cream's Random Days. Five years have passed and everyone has grown up a bit more, including Cream. Join Cream and her friends again for more good, funny or not-so-great moments in the Misadventures of Cream and Friends! Rated T for future chapters.
1. Prologue

_**Greetings and salutations folks! My random update status is killing me! About to graduate from College and it is quite the busy schedule. Research papers drive me mad. But it's OVER and that means relaxing**_ _**(I brought up an update too)**_ _**and playing games! **_

_**At last, the long awaited sequel to my Cream fic is here! I am guessing most say finally or I might not have fans anymore. SORRY life hit me. :(**_

_**Anyways, here is the long awaited sequel! **_

_***fires a laser reading the title of this fic, but a billboard falls from the roof***_

…_**Gotta run! *leaves in a hurry***_

* * *

Five years have passed since that day where Vector asked for Vanilla's hand in marriage. No one knew what happened to either Vector or Vanilla that day. It was simply a question asked and then there was trouble, which had to be taken care of. And when the gang came back, no one knew what else had happened. Cream was also with them but she didn't have contact with the others either. It was simply mysterious. Meanwhile at Amy's house, Amy, Cosmo, Blaze and Marine were having tea in the living room.

"Crikey. It's been years since Cream, Vanilla and the Chaotix went away to who knows where." Marine said as she was taking a sip of her tea rather reluctantly. She didn't like tea, but for her own sake, she had to drink it.

"I know. I wonder if we will ever hear from them again. Or at least from Vanilla and Cream." Amy said as she was drinking her tea.

"It is quite mysterious how they disappeared without a trace." Cosmo said as she slowly drank her cup of tea. Blaze set her cup down. "And that question must be asked and answered once we know that Cream, Vanilla or the Chaotix return." She said.

"Maybe Vector and Vanilla actually got married." Amy said a bit happily.

"Or maybe not. Maybe they just moved?" Cosmo said.

"Or maybe some sort of strange people kidnapped them and took them to the ends of who knows where and they are being forced to work as slaves and not have any way to contact us… or what if they're dead?" Marine speculated in her usual crazy way.

"That's just crazy talk, Marine. Maybe being kidnapped isn't a bad guess though but still." Blaze responded.

"Either way, them being gone this long and not contacting us is really… troubling." Cosmo said.

Amy stood up and had her trademark Piko Piko hammer out.

"You are right Cosmo. And we can't sit here much longer wondering if we will ever get a call back or simply a greeting card. I think we should finally get to the bottom of this and track them down, even if they are okay or not." She said.

"In that case, I think we should set out on a journey and find them!" Marine said as she also stood up but on the actual couch.

"Shouldn't anyone stay behind just in case they come back?" Cosmo asked.

"You're right. And since you said that, would you mind staying here and contact us in case they visit?" Amy said.

"Yes. You three go out and venture. I will stay behind and contact you guys when necessary." Cosmo responded.

Blaze stood up from the couch.

"Then it's settled. Amy, Marine. We shall head out at once." She said.

"Right." Both Amy and Marine responded.

The three of them made sure they had their contacting devices on them and anything else they needed and decided to head out and solve the mystery once and for all. Once they were about to head out though, Cream was standing by the doorway.

"Hello everyone. Nice to see you all again." The not-so-young but still childish rabbit greeted with a bow as she stood in front of her friends.

* * *

_**And with that is the prologue. I decided to set this as the official sequel. The Creamy drabbles will just be a fic, based on what ideas I can get to write for Cream and is in no way related to the Cream's Random Days and this sequel. I hope this first chapter was appealing. Comments? Then click the review button. I promise more Cream spotlight for the next chapter. See you guys next time!**_

_**~Lucy the Hedgehog**_


	2. Starting to catch up

_**I'm back with an update! Couldn't update sooner because I got called from my job when I returned from vacation, my final College semester has already started and I got out from the hospital straight to recovering so if there are any errors or unusual typing, that's kinda out of my reach. Appreciate the three reviews I got and read and I (once again) apologize for not bringing an earlier update. But I bring this chapter written and edited to the best of my ability so here we go!**_

_***fires some lasers and debris falls out of the ceiling with the title of the chapter***_

…_**I have got to fix that. On with the show!**_

* * *

"Crikey mate! It's been a long time since we last saw ya!" Marine cried out in joy as she hugged Cream.

"Yes it has." Blaze added.

"I do apologize in advance for not communicating back, but I have been traveling a lot during the past few years." Cream said a bit apologetically. Cheese was outside in the backyard playing tag with Chocola.

"Oh it's not that bad anymore now that we know about you. So, where have you been?" Amy asked.

"I went to the other side of the world plus I had to unexpectedly do some things in life on my own. I learned how to cook and helped Mom with laundry. We also had to manage many financial issues so the Chaotix aren't bankrupt anymore." Cream answered.

"Well, let's hope they keep it that way." Amy said. "So why don't you come on in and tell us more stuff?"

"Okay." Cream said. "Cheese, Chocola. We're heading in now."

Cheese and Chocola stopped playing and flew inside Amy's house. Cream followed them as she closed the door behind them.

* * *

At the Chaotix Agency, the Chaotix were relaxing as usual.

"We finally get to work without worrying about anyone calling that we owe them money." Vector said as he laid back on his office chair.

"Yeah! It's so amazingly awesome. And we can also do whatever we want!" Charmy beamed happily.

"Yes but there is also the time to just sit patiently and wait for a job." Espio said.

"Yeah, that is always the hard part." Vector said.

"We could always work for the community." Charmy said.

"Uh, no. Amy and her friends have beaten us to it." Vector said.

"How about just strolling around and stopping crime?" Espio suggested.

"Hmmm that's not a bad idea. Maybe we can get some credit around here." Vector said.

"So are we going to do that now?" Charmy asked curiously.

"Yep! Get ready boys. The Chaotix is back on track." Vector said as he got ready to head out.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the house Amy, Blaze, Cosmo and Marine couldn't believe their ears on what the young rabbit and her mother had been doing for the past few years.

"You guys helped the Chaotix solve mystery cases?!" Marine asked, quite surprised.

"Yup!" Cream replied.

"Vanilla got the Chaotix out of bankruptcy?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes she did." Cream answered.

"You and Vanilla own a second home?" Blaze asked, dumfounded.

"Uh-huh!" Cream nodded happily.

"Are Vector and Vanilla still an item?" Amy asked curiously.

"More or less." Cream said.

"Is it an on and off type of relationship?" Marine asked.

"Did they break up?" Blaze asked.

"Are they still together?" Amy asked happily.

"Well, they are together… but married." Cream said.

* * *

_**Apologies for the short chapter. I'm just starting with a small base here and I never planned to make long chapters but I will try my best. I will also focus on more characters as the story progresses. I like my reviews and suggestions which are always appreciated. I will still try to implement some I never even did on the first fic as a start. But first, I need to recover properly so stay tuned!**_

_**~Lucy the Hedgehog**_


	3. Strange events

_**Back with another update which was over two to three months due. Uninspired though because lack of motivation and busy but finally brought the revised and final update! No, not from the whole fic. It's a new project so I can't cast it aside, but I have more free time to write, play games, hang out… well currently hanging out with one of my buddies actually. Anyway, I bring my update!**_

_***fires some lasers and debris hits me with many games***_

_**Someone… call the doctor. *passes out***_

* * *

Cosmo, Blaze, Marine and Amy had surprised faces upon hearing the news.

"They got married?"

"Since when did this happen?"

"I don't think they'll last long, mate."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Ummmm I don't think we should have told them." Cream whispered to Cheese and Chocola.

Her chao could only nod their heads.

"Well, Cream. The news is quite… surprising." Amy said.

"Shocking actually." Blaze stated.

"Well, we should still be able to enjoy the day and –"

Amy was cut off by a blinding white light that seemed to come straight at them. However, before they could react, it seemed like time went back.

* * *

Cream could see herself at the front door to Amy's house. She could hear the chatter her friends were making inside. Her chao Cheese and Chocola were with her.

"That was weird. I could have sworn I was already inside. Well, guess it wouldn't hurt to knock again and tell my tale again." Cream thought as she was about to knock on the door, but a gloved hand had stopped her. She looks over and sees Silver standing behind her. "Oh, hi Mr. –"

"Shh! I… don't want Blaze or anyone to know I'm here." He whispered to her.

"Oh… sorry." Cream whispered apologetically.

"It's okay. Now listen to me very carefully. You can't tell anyone that Vector and Vanilla are married."

"But they are married."

"Well uh… ummm not exactly." He rubs the back of his head nervously.

"What do you mean?" Cream asked innocently.

"When there was that blinding white light, it usually means like someone used Chaos Control. I uh, did that. Look, just say they're still together as boyfriend and girlfriend since that's more believable. There's something I have to investigate. Oh and the girls will still be happy that you visit bu you remained in contact with them." Silver said.

"Ummm alright."

"Good. Um, see you later."

"Bye."

Silver used his psychokinesis and flew away. Cream turns back to the door and knocks on it. Amy opens.

"Cream! Good to see you again!" She greeted her friend happily.

"Crikey mate! We were expecting ya!" Marine happily beamed.

"It's good to see you again Cream." Cosmo said.

"Nice to see you all again, too." Cream said.

"Come in. You should tell us about your latest trip." Blaze said as she escorts the rabbit inside.

* * *

At the Chaotix Agency, the Chaotix were relaxing.

"This feels… familiar." Espio stated.

"That's because we do this every day." Vector said while laid back on his chair.

"Yeah, Espio! This is the life!" Charmy said while flying circles around the room.

"No, I mean that… never mind." Espio said as he had his arms crossed.

Silver enters the Chaotix Agency, locking the door.

"Hey uh… Silver right?" Vector greeted.

"Yes, sir. Just uh, got some information. Important one." Silver said while regaining his composure.

"What's wrong?" Espio asked.

"Nothing big, just uh… used Chaos Control to avoid some important information from being said around." Silver said.

"WHAT!?" Vector jumped out of his seat.

"Uhhh, Cream sort of slipped out information regarding you and Vanilla? But it's not important. She's your girlfriend, right? I talked to her and sorted things straight." Silver gulped.

"Oh. Well, that's fine. At least nothing bad happened." Vector said.

"Yeah… well, I got to go." Silver said as he left.

"Is it me or did this conversation seemed weird?" Charmy asked out of the blue.

"It must be you. Now come on. We got work to do." Vector said as he sat back on his chair.

* * *

Amy, Blaze, Cream, Cosmo and Marine were sitting in Amy's dining room, having some tea.

"Just like old times, right Cream?" Amy said.

"Oh yes." Cream said.

"This tea is delicious, Cream." Blaze said as she took a sip.

"Thanks! Mom taught me how to make it." Cream said.

"Well, she did a good job." Cosmo said as she drank some of it.

"So, what should we do?" Marine asked as she still had the tea on the table.

"Well, we should make our weekly plans. Well, adjust it anyway." Amy said as she had her calendar.

"How about we watch some movies?" Marine asked excitedly.

"Sure. How does Friday sound?" Amy asked

"I was hoping today. Like maybe a home movie." Marine pouted.

"Well, we kind of have nothing planned today. Like just relax and sleep over." Cosmo said.

"Oh right." Blaze said.

"Yeah. How about we just watch TV and order pizza?" Amy asked.

"Sounds great!" Marine said.

"Yes." Blaze added.

"That sounds good." Cosmo said.

The girls planned to order their pizza and watch a TV marathon along with Cheese and Chocola. Then, they had their sleepover where they chatted, put on makeup, redo their hair styles and watch late night movies before heading to sleep late.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter coming soon!**_

_**~Lucy the Hedgehog**_


End file.
